mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Simon
Paul Frederic Simon (born October 13, 1941) is an American musician, singer-songwriter and actor. Simon's fame, influence, and commercial success began as part of the duo Simon & Garfunkel, formed in 1964 with musical partner Art Garfunkel. Simon wrote nearly all of the pair's songs, including three that reached No. 1 on the U.S. singles charts: "The Sound of Silence", "Mrs. Robinson", and "Bridge over Troubled Water".1 The duo split up in 1970 at the height of their popularity and Simon began a successful solo career as a guitarist and singer-songwriter, recording three highly acclaimed albums over the next five years.2 In 1986, he released Graceland, an album inspired by South African township music. Simon also wrote and starred in the film One-Trick Pony (1980) and co-wrote the Broadway musical The Capeman (1998) with the poet Derek Walcott.3 Simon has earned twelve Grammys for his solo and collaborative work, including a Lifetime Achievement Award.4 In 2001, he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame5 and in 2006 was selected as one of the "100 People Who Shaped the World" by Time magazine.6 In 2011, Rolling Stone magazine named Simon as one of the 100 Greatest Guitarists.7 In 2015 he was named as one of The 100 Greatest Songwriters by Rolling Stone Magazine.8 Among many other honors, Simon was the first recipient of the Library of Congress's Gershwin Prize for Popular Song in 2007.9 In 1986, Simon was awarded an Honorary Doctor of Music degree from Berklee College of Music, where he currently serves on the Board of Trustees.1011 Contents 1 Biography 1.1 Early years 1.2 Early career 1.3 Simon & Garfunkel 1.4 1971–1976 1.5 1977–1985 1.6 1986–1992 1.7 1993–1998 1.8 1999–2007 1.9 2008–2013 1.10 2014–present 2 Songwriting 3 Projects 3.1 Music for Broadway 3.2 Film and television 3.3 Saturday Night Live 4 Awards and honors 5 Personal life 6 Philanthropy 7 Discography 8 Filmography 9 Work on Broadway 10 See also 11 References 12 External links Biography Early years Simon was born on October 13, 1941, in Newark, New Jersey, to Hungarian Jewish parents.121314 His father, Louis (1916–1995), was a college professor, upright bass player, and dance bandleader who performed under the name "Lee Sims". His mother, Belle (1910–2007), was an elementary school teacher. In 1945, his family moved to the Kew Gardens Hills section of Flushing, Queens, in New York City.15 The musician Donald Fagen has described Simon's childhood as that of "a certain kind of New York Jew, almost a stereotype, really, to whom music and baseball are very important. I think it has to do with the parents. The parents are either immigrants or first-generation Americans who felt like outsiders, and assimilation was the key thought—they gravitated to black music and baseball looking for an alternative culture."16 Simon, upon hearing Fagen's description, said it "isn't far from the truth."16 Simon says about his childhood, "I was a ballplayer. I'd go on my bike, and I'd hustle kids in stickball." He adds that his father was a New York Yankees fan: I used to listen to games with my father. He was a nice guy. Fun. Funny. Smart. He didn't play with me as much as I played with my kids. He was at work until late at night. ... Sometimes until two in the morning."16 Simon's musical career began after meeting Art Garfunkel when they were both 11. They performed in a production of Alice in Wonderland for their sixth-grade graduation, and began singing together when they were 13,17 occasionally performing at school dances. Their idols were the Everly Brothers, whom they imitated in their use of close two-part harmony. Simon also developed an interest in jazz, folk, and blues, especially in the music of Woody Guthrie and Lead Belly. Simon's first song written for himself and Garfunkel, when Simon was 12 or 13, was called "The Girl for Me," and according to Simon became the "neighborhood hit." His father wrote the words and chords on paper for the boys to use. That paper became the first officially copyrighted Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel song, and is now in the Library of Congress. In 1957, in their mid-teens, they recorded the song "Hey, Schoolgirl" under the name Tom & Jerry, given to them by their label Big Records. The single reached No. 49 on the pop charts. After graduating from Forest Hills High School, Simon majored in English at Queens College, while Garfunkel studied mathematics at Columbia University in Manhattan.16 Simon was a brother in the Alpha Epsilon Pi fraternity,18 earned a degree in English literature, and briefly attended Brooklyn Law School after graduation, but his real passion was rock and roll. Early career Between 1957 and 1964, Simon wrote, recorded, and released more than 30 songs, occasionally reuniting with Garfunkel as Tom & Jerry for some singles, including "Our Song" and "That's My Story". Most of the songs Simon recorded during that time were performed alone or with musicians other than Garfunkel. They were released on several minor record labels, such as Amy, Big, Hunt, King, Tribute, and Madison. He used several pseudonyms for these recordings, including Jerry Landis, Paul Kane, and True Taylor. Simon enjoyed some moderate success in recording a few singles as part of a group called Tico and the Triumphs, including a song called "Motorcycle" that reached No. 97 on the Billboard charts in 1962. Tico and the Triumphs released four 45s. Marty Cooper, known as Tico, sang lead on several of these releases. A childhood friend, Bobby Susser, children's songwriter, record producer, and performer, co-produced the Tico 45s with Simon. That year, Simon reached No. 99 on the pop charts as Jerry Landis with the novelty song "The Lone Teen Ranger." Both chart singles were released on Amy Records. Simon & Garfunkel Garfunkel, left, with Paul Simon, right, performing as Simon & Garfunkel Main article: Simon & Garfunkel In early 1964, Simon and Garfunkel got an audition with Columbia Records, whose executive Clive Davis was impressed enough to sign the duo to a contract to produce an album. Columbia decided that the two would be called simply "Simon & Garfunkel," abandoning the group's previous name "Tom and Jerry." Simon said in 2003 that this renaming as "Simon & Garfunkel" marked the first time artists' surnames had been used in pop music.19 Simon and Garfunkel's first LP, Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M., was released on October 19, 1964; it consisted of 12 songs in the folk vein, five written by Simon. The album initially flopped. Simon moved to England to pursue a solo career, touring folk clubs and coffee houses. At the first club he played, the Railway Inn Folk Club in Brentwood, Essex, he met Kathy Chitty who became his girlfriend and inspiration for "Kathy's Song," "America," and others. He performed at Les Cousins in London and toured provincial folk clubs that exposed him to a wide range of musical influences. In 1965, he recorded a solo LP The Paul Simon Songbook in England. While in the UK, Simon co-wrote several songs with Bruce Woodley of the Australian pop group the Seekers, including "I Wish You Could Be Here," "Cloudy," and "Red Rubber Ball." Woodley's co-author credit was omitted from "Cloudy" on the Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme album. The American group the Cyrkle recorded a cover of "Red Rubber Ball" that reached No. 2 in the U.S. Simon also contributed to the Seekers catalogue with "Someday One Day," which was released in March 1966, charting around the same time as Simon and Garfunkel's "Homeward Bound." Back on the American East Coast, radio stations began receiving requests for one of the Wednesday Morning tracks, Simon's "The Sound of Silence." Their producer, Tom Wilson, overdubbed the track with electric guitar, bass guitar and drums, releasing it as a single that eventually went to No. 1 on the U.S. pop charts. The song's success drew Simon back to the United States to reunite with Garfunkel. Together they recorded four more albums: Sounds of Silence; Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme; Bookends; and the hugely successful Bridge over Troubled Water. Simon and Garfunkel also contributed extensively to the soundtrack of the Mike Nichols film The Graduate (1967), starring Dustin Hoffman and Anne Bancroft. While writing "Mrs. Robinson," Simon originally toyed with the title "Mrs. Roosevelt". When Garfunkel reported this indecision over the song's name to the director, Nichols replied, "Don't be ridiculous! We're making a movie here! It's Mrs. Robinson!"20 Simon and Garfunkel returned to England in the fall of 1968 and did a church concert appearance at Kraft Hall, which was broadcast on the BBC, and also featured Paul's brother Ed on a performance of the instrumental "Anji."21 Simon pursued solo projects after Bridge over Troubled Water, reuniting occasionally with Garfunkel for various projects, such as their 1975 Top Ten single "My Little Town." Simon wrote it for Garfunkel, whose solo output Simon judged as lacking "bite." The song was included on their respective solo albums—Paul Simon's Still Crazy After All These Years and Garfunkel's Breakaway. Contrary to popular belief, the song is not autobiographical of Simon's early life in New York City.22 In 1981, they reunited again for the famous concert in Central Park, followed by a world tour and an aborted reunion album, to have been entitled Think Too Much, which was eventually released (without Garfunkel) as Hearts and Bones. Together, they were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1990.5 In 2003, Simon and Garfunkel reunited once again when they received a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. This reunion led to a US tour—the acclaimed "Old Friends" concert series—followed by a 2004 international encore that culminated in a free concert at the Colosseum in Rome that drew 600,000 people.23 In 2005, the pair sang "Mrs. Robinson" and "Homeward Bound," plus "Bridge Over Troubled Water" with Aaron Neville, in the benefit concert From the Big Apple to The Big Easy – The Concert for New Orleans (eventually released as a DVD) for Hurricane Katrina victims. The pair reunited in April 2010 in New Orleans at the New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival.24 1971–1976 After Simon and Garfunkel split in 1970, Simon began writing and recording solo material again. His album Paul Simon was released in January 1972, preceded by his first experiment with world music, the Jamaican-inspired "Mother and Child Reunion," considered one of the first examples of reggae by a white musician. The single was a hit, reaching both the American and British Top 5. The album received universal acclaim, with critics praising the variety of styles and the confessional lyrics, reaching No. 4 in the U.S. and No. 1 in the UK and Japan. It later spawned another Top 30 hit with "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard". Simon's next project was the pop-folk album, There Goes Rhymin' Simon, released in May 1973. It contained some of his most popular and polished recordings. The lead single, "Kodachrome," was a No. 2 hit in America, and the follow-up, the gospel-flavored "Loves Me Like a Rock" was even bigger, topping the Cashbox charts. Other songs like the weary "American Tune" or the melancholic "Something So Right" — a tribute to Simon's first wife, Peggy, which received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Song of the Year — became standards in the musician's catalog. Critical and commercial reception for this second album was even stronger than for his debut. At the time, reviewers noted how the songs were fresh and unworried on the surface, while still exploring socially and politically conscious themes on a deeper level.needed The album reached No. 1 on the Cashbox album charts. As a souvenir for the tour that came next, in 1974 it was released as a live album, Live Rhymin', which was moderately successful and displayed some changes in Simon's music style, adopting world and religious music. Highly anticipated, Still Crazy After All These Years was his next album. Released in October 1975 and produced by Simon and Phil Ramone, it marked another departure. The mood of the album was darker, as he wrote and recorded it in the wake of his divorce. Preceded by the feel-good duet with Phoebe Snow, "Gone at Last" (a Top 25 hit) and the Simon & Garfunkel reunion track "My Little Town" (a No. 9 on Billboard), the album was his only No. 1 on the Billboard charts to date. The 18th Grammy Awards named it the Album of the Year and Simon's performance the year's Best Male Pop Vocal. With Simon in the forefront of popular music, the third single from the album, "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" reached the top spot of the Billboard charts, his only single to reach No. 1 on this list. Also, on May 3, 1976, Simon put together a benefit show at Madison Square Garden to raise money for the New York Public Library. Phoebe Snow, Jimmy Cliff and the Brecker Brothers also performed. The concert produced over $30,000 for the Library. 1977–1985 After three successful studio albums, Simon became less productive during the second half of the 1970s. He dabbled in various projects, including writing music for the film Shampoo, which became the music for the song "Silent Eyes" on the "Still Crazy" album, and acting (he was cast as Tony Lacey in Woody Allen's film Annie Hall). He achieved another hit in this decade, with the lead single of his 1977 compilation, Greatest Hits, Etc., "Slip Slidin' Away," reaching No. 5 in the United States. In 1980 he released One-Trick Pony, his debut album with Warner Bros. Records and his first in almost five years. It was paired with the motion picture of the same name, which Simon wrote and starred in. Although it produced his last Top 10 hit with the upbeat "Late in the Evening" (also a No. 1 hit on the Radio & Records American charts), the album did not sell well, in a music market dominated by disco music. Simon released Hearts and Bones in 1983. This was a polished and confessional album that was eventually viewed as one of his best works, but that marked a lull in his commercial popularity; both the album and the lead single, "Allergies," missed the American Top 40. Hearts and Bones included "The Late Great Johnny Ace," a song partly about Johnny Ace, an American R&B singer, and partly about slain Beatle John Lennon. A successful U.S. solo tour featured Simon and his guitar, with a recording of the rhythm track and horns for "Late In The Evening." In January 1985, Simon lent his talent to USA for Africa and performed on the relief fundraising single "We Are the World." 1986–1992 As he commented years later, after the disappointing commercial performance of Hearts and Bones, Simon felt he had lost his inspiration to a point of no return, and that his commercial fortunes were unlikely to change. While driving his car in late 1984 in this state of frustration, Simon listened to a cassette of the Boyoyo Boys' instrumental "Gumboots: Accordion Jive Volume II" which had been lent to him by Heidi Berg, a singer songwriter he was working with at the time. Lorne Michaels had introduced Paul to Heidi when Heidi was working as the bandleader for Lorne's "The New Show". Interested by the unusual sound, he wrote lyrics to the number, which he sang over a re-recording of the song. It was the first composition of a new musical project that became the Grammy-award winning album Graceland, a mixture of musical styles including pop, a cappella, isicathamiya, rock, zydeco and mbaqanga. Simon travelled to South Africa to embark on further recording the album. Sessions with African musicians took place in Johannesburg in February 1985. Overdubbing and additional recording was done in April 1986, in New York. The sessions featured many South African musicians and groups, particularly Ladysmith Black Mambazo. Simon also collaborated with several American artists, singing a memorable duet with Linda Ronstadt in "Under African Skies," and playing with Los Lobos in "All Around the World or The Myth of the Fingerprints." Simon was briefly listed on the U.N. Boycott list but removed after he had indicated he had not violated the cultural boycott.2526 Warner Bros. Records had serious doubts about releasing such an eclectic album to the mainstream, but did so in August 1986. Graceland was praised by critics and the public, and became Simon's most successful solo album. Slowly climbing the worldwide charts, it reached #1 in many countries, including the UK, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand—and peaked at #3 in the U.S. It was the second-best-selling album of 1987 in the US, selling five million copies and eventually reaching 5x Platinum certification. Another seven million copies sold internationally, making it his best-selling album. Much of the success of the album was due to the lead single, the upbeat "You Can Call Me Al," whose lyrics describe a man experiencing an identity crisis. The track featured many memorable elements—a catchy synthesizer riff (played by Adrian Belew of King Crimson], an easy whistle solo, and an unusual bass run, in which the second half was a reversed recording of the first half. "You Can Call Me Al" was accompanied by a humorous video featuring actor Chevy Chase, which introduced Simon to a new audience through MTV. In the end, the track reached UK Top 5 and the U.S. Top 25. Further singles, including the title track, "The Boy in the Bubble" and "Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes," were not commercial hits but became radio standards and were highly praised. At age 45, Simon found himself back at the forefront of popular music. He received the Grammy Award for Album of the Year in 1987 and also Grammy Award for Record of the Year for the title track one year later. He also embarked on the very successful Graceland Tour, which was documented on music video. Simon found himself embracing new sounds, which some critics viewed negatively—however, Simon reportedly felt it was a natural artistic experiment, considering that world music was already present on much of his early work, including such Simon & Garfunkel hits as "El Condor Pasa" and his early solo recording "Mother and Child Reunion," which was recorded in Kingston, Jamaica. One way or another, Warner Bros. Records (who by this time controlled and reissued all his previous Columbia albums) re-established Simon as one of their most successful artists. In an attempt to capitalize on his renewed success, WB Records released the album Negotiations and Love Songs in November 1988, a mixture of popular hits and personal favorites that covered Simon's entire career and became an enduring seller in his catalog. After Graceland, Simon decided to extend his roots with the Brazilian music-flavored The Rhythm of the Saints. Sessions for the album began in December 1989, and took place in Rio de Janeiro and New York, featuring guitarist JJ Cale and many Brazilian and African musicians. The tone of the album was more introspective and relatively low-key compared to the mostly upbeat numbers of Graceland. Released on October 1990, the album received excellent critical reviews and achieved very respectable sales, peaking at #4 in the U.S. and No. 1 in the UK. The lead single, "The Obvious Child," featuring the Grupo Cultural Olodum, became his last Top 20 hit in the UK and appeared near the bottom of the Billboard Hot 100. Although not as successful as Graceland, The Rhythm of the Saints was received as a competent successor and consistent complement on Simon's attempts to explore (and popularize) world music, and also received a Grammy nomination for Album of the Year. Simon's ex-wife Carrie Fisher says in her autobiography Wishful Drinking that the song "She Moves On" is about her. It's one of several she claims, followed by the line, "If you can get Paul Simon to write a song about you, do it. Because he is so brilliant at it." 27 The success of both albums allowed Simon to stage another New York concert. On August 15, 1991, almost a decade after his concert with Garfunkel, Simon staged a second concert in Central Park with African and South American bands. The success of the concert surpassed all expectations, and reportedly over 750,000 people attended—one of the largest concert audiences in history. He later remembered the concert as, "...the most memorable moment in my career." The success of the show led to both a live album and an Emmy-winning TV special. In the middle, Simon embarked on the successful Born at the Right Time Tour, and promoted the album with further singles, including "Proof"—accompanied with a humorous video that again featured Chevy Chase, and added Steve Martin. On March 4, 1992, he appeared on his own episode of MTV Unplugged, offering renditions of many of his most famous compositions. Broadcast in June, the show was a success, though it did not receive an album release. 1993–1998 After Unplugged, Simon's place in the forefront of popular music dropped notably. A Simon & Garfunkel reunion took place in September 1993, and in another attempt to capitalize on the occasion, Columbia released Paul Simon 1964/1993 in September, a three-disc compilation that received a reduced version on the two-disc album The Paul Simon Anthology one month later. In 1995 he made news for appearing on The Oprah Winfrey Show, where he performed the song "Ten Years," which he composed specially for the tenth anniversary of the show. Also that year, he was featured on the Annie Lennox version of his 1973 song "Something So Right," which appeared briefly on the UK Top 50 once it was released as a single in November. Since the early stages of the nineties, Simon was fully involved on The Capeman, a musical that finally opened on January 29, 1998. Simon worked enthusiastically on the project for many years and described it as "a New York Puerto Rican story based on events that happened in 1959—events that I remembered." 28 The musical tells the story of real-life Puerto Rican youth Salvador Agron, who wore a cape while committing two murders in 1959 New York, and went on to become a writer in prison. Featuring Marc Anthony as the young Agron and Rubén Blades as the older Agron, the play received terrible reviews and very poor box office receipts from the very beginning, and closed on March 28 after just 68 performances—a failure that reportedly cost Simon 11 million dollars. Simon recorded an album of songs from the show, which was released in November 1997. It was received with very mixed reviews, though many critics praised the combination of doo-wop, rockabilly and Caribbean music that the album reflected. In commercial terms, Songs from The Capeman was a failure—it found Simon missing the Top 40 of the Billboard charts for the first time in his career. The cast album was never released on CD but eventually became available online. 1999–2007 After the disaster of The Capeman, Simon's career was again in an unexpected crisis. However, entering the new millennium, he maintained a respectable reputation, offering critically acclaimed new material and receiving commercial attention. In 1999, Simon embarked on a North American tour with Bob Dylan, where each alternated as headline act with a "middle" section where they performed together, starting on the first of June and ending September 18. The collaboration was generally well-received, with just one critic, Seth Rogovoy, from the Berkshire Eagle, questioning the collaboration.29 In an attempt to return successfully to the music market, Simon wrote and recorded a new album very quickly, with You're the One arriving in October 2000. The album consisted mostly of folk-pop writing combined with foreign musical sounds, particularly grooves from North Africa. While not reaching the commercial heights of previous albums, it managed at least to reach both the British and American Top 20. It received favorable reviews and received a Grammy nomination for Album of the Year. He toured extensively for the album, and one performance in Paris was released to home video. On September 21, 2001, Simon sang "Bridge Over Troubled Water" on "America: A Tribute to Heroes," a multinetwork broadcast to benefit the September 11 Telethon Fund. In 2002, he wrote and recorded "Father and Daughter," the theme song for the animated family film The Wild Thornberrys Movie. The track was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Song. In 2003, he participated on another Simon & Garfunkel reunion. One year later, Simon's studio albums were re-released both individually and together in a limited-edition nine-CD boxed set, Paul Simon: The Studio Recordings 1972–2000. At the time, Simon was already working on a new album with Brian Eno called Surprise, which was released in May 2006. Most of the album was inspired by the September 11 terrorist attacks, the Iraq invasion, and the war that followed. In personal terms, Simon was also inspired by the fact of having turned 60 in 2001, which he humorously referred to on "Old" from You're the One. Simon showed special care about the musical venture he traveled since 1986's Graceland. As he put it, "Once you go away for a bit, you wonder who people think you are. If they don't know what you're up to, they just go by your history. I'm so often described as this person that went to other cultures, which is true, but I never thought of it that way. I suspect people are thinking, 'What culture did you go to?' But this record is straight-ahead American." Surprise was a commercial hit, reaching #14 in the Billboard 200 and #4 in the UK. Most critics also praised the album, and many of them called it a "comeback". Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic wrote that "Simon doesn't achieve his comeback by reconnecting with the sound and spirit of his classic work; he has achieved it by being as restless and ambitious as he was at his popular and creative peak, which makes Surprise all the more remarkable." The album was supported with the successful Surprise Tour. In March 2004, Walter Yetnikoff published a book called 'Howling at the Moon', in which he criticized Simon personally and for his tenuous business partnership with Columbia Records in the past.30 Simon performing live in Mainz, Germany, July 25, 2008 On March 1, 2007, Simon made headlines again when the Library of Congress announced that he would be the first recipient of the recently created Gershwin Prize for Popular Song. Simon received the prize during a concert gala at the Warner Theatre in Washington, D.C., on the evening of May 23. The event featured his music, and was nationally broadcast on PBS on the evening of June 27, 2007.31 Performers at the concert included Shawn Colvin, Philip Glass, Alison Krauss, Jerry Douglas, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Lyle Lovett, James Taylor, Stevie Wonder, and Simon's former partner Art Garfunkel.32 On June 26, Warner Bros. released the definitive Paul Simon greatest-hits collection. The Essential Paul Simon consisted of two discs that reviewed 36 songs from his ten studio albums, and was also released on a special edition featuring a DVD of music videos and memorable live performances. The album was a commercial hit, reaching #12 in the UK. 2008–2013 After living in Montauk, New York, for many years, Simon relocated to New Canaan, Connecticut.33 Simon is one of a small number of performers who are named as the copyright owner on their recordings (most records have the recording company as the named owner of the recording). This noteworthy development was spearheaded by the Bee Gees after their successful $200 million lawsuit against RSO Records, which remains the largest successful lawsuit against a record company by an artist or group. All of Simon's solo recordings, including those originally issued by Columbia Records, are currently distributed by Sony Records' Legacy Recordings unit. His albums were issued by Warner Music Group until mid-2010.34 In mid-2010, Simon moved his catalog of solo work from Warner Bros. Records to Sony/Columbia Records 34 where Simon and Garfunkel's catalog is. Simon's back catalog of solo recordings would be marketed by Sony Music's Legacy Recordings unit. In February 2009, Simon performed back-to-back shows in New York City at the Beacon Theatre, which had recently been renovated. Simon was reunited with Art Garfunkel at the first show as well as with the cast of The Capeman; also playing in the band was Graceland bassist Bakithi Kumalo. In May 2009, Simon toured with Garfunkel in Australia, New Zealand, and Japan. In October 2009, they appeared together at the 25th Anniversary of The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City. The pair performed four of their most popular songs, "The Sound of Silence," "The Boxer," "Cecilia," and "Bridge Over Troubled Water." Simon paying tribute to musicians Leonard Cohen and Chuck Berry, the recipients of the first annual PEN Awards for songwriting excellence, at the John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum on February 26, 2012 Simon's album So Beautiful or So What35 was released on the Concord Music Group label on April 12, 2011.36 The album received high marks from the artist, "It's the best work I've done in 20 years."34 It was reported that Simon attempted to have Bob Dylan guest on the album.34 On November 10, 2010, Simon released a new song called "Getting Ready for Christmas Day". It premiered on National Public Radio,37 and was included on the album So Beautiful or So What. The song samples a 1941 sermon by the Rev. J.M. Gates, also entitled "Getting Ready for Christmas Day".38 Simon performed the song live on The Colbert Report on December 16, 2010.39 The first video featured J.M. Gates' giving the sermon and his church in 2010 with its display board showing many of Simon's lyrics; the second video illustrates the song with cartoon images. In the premiere show of the final season of The Oprah Winfrey Show on September 10, 2010, Simon surprised Oprah and the audience with a song dedicated to Oprah and her show lasting 25 years (an update of a song he did for her show's 10th anniversary).40 Rounding off his 2011 World Tour, which included United States, England, the Netherlands, Switzerland and Germany, Simon appeared at Ramat Gan Stadium in Israel in July 2011, making his first concert appearance in Israel since 1983.41 On September 11, 2011, Paul Simon performed "The Sound of Silence" at the National September 11 Memorial & Museum, site of the World Trade Center, on the 10th anniversary of the September 11 attacks. On February 26, 2012, Simon paid tribute to fellow musicians Chuck Berry and Leonard Cohen who were the recipients of the first annual PEN Awards for songwriting excellence at the JFK Presidential Library in Boston, Massachusetts.42 In 1986 Simon was awarded an Honorary Doctor of Music degree from Berklee College of Music where he currently serves on the Board of Trustees.4344 On June 5, 2012, Simon released a 25th anniversary box set of Graceland, which included a remastered edition of the original album, the 2012 documentary film Under African Skies, the original 1987 "African Concert" from Zimbabwe, an audio narrative "The Story of 'Graceland'" as told by Paul Simon, and other interviews and paraphernalia.45 He played a few concerts in Europe with the original musicians to commemorate the anniversary.46 On December 19, 2012, Simon performed at the funeral of Victoria Leigh Soto, a teacher killed in the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting.47 On June 14, 2013, at Sting's Back to Bass Tour, Simon performed his song "The Boxer" and Sting's "Fields of Gold" with Sting.48 In September 2013, Simon delivered the Richard Ellmann Lectures in Modern Literature at Emory University. 2014–present In February 2014, Simon embarked on a joint concert tour titled On Stage Together with English musician Sting, playing 21 concerts in North America.49 The tour continued in early 2015, with ten shows in Australia and New Zealand,5051 and 23 concerts in Europe,52 ending on 18 April 2015. On August 4, 2015, Simon performed "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard", "Homeward Bound", and "Late in the Evening" alongside Billy Joel at the final concert of Nassau Coliseum on Long Island, New York.53 On September 11, 2015, Simon appeared during the premiere week of The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. Simon, who performed “Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard” with Colbert for his surprise appearance, had been promoted prior to the show as "Simon and Garfunkel tribute band Troubled Waters."54 Simon's additional performance of "An American Tune" was posted as a bonus on the show's YouTube channel. Simon also wrote and performed the theme song for the comedian Louis C.K.'s show Horace and Pete, which debuted January 30, 2016. The song, which can be heard during the show's opening, intermission, and closing credits, is sparse, featuring only Simon's voice and an acoustic guitar. Simon made a cameo appearance onscreen in the tenth and final episode of the series. On February 22, 2016 a Simon spokesperson announced the upcoming release of his thirteenth solo studio album, Stranger to Stranger.55 Simon began writing new material shortly after releasing his twelfth studio album, So Beautiful or So What, in April 2011. Simon collaborates with the Italian electronic dance music artist Clap! Clap! on three songs—"The Werewolf", "Street Angel", and "Wristband". Simon was introduced to him by his son, Adrian, who was a fan of his work. The two met up in July 2011 when Simon was touring behind So Beautiful or So What in Milan, Italy. He and Clap! Clap! worked together via email over the course of making the album. Simon also worked with longtime friend Roy Halee, who is listed as co-producer on the album. Halee, who had since retired, was mostly recruited to advise on how to create natural echo. He was unfamiliar with Pro Tools, so engineer Andy Smith helped him with it. "I always liked working with him more than anyone else," Simon noted.56 On June 29, 2016, Simon announced that he may be retiring from performing music.57 On July 25, 2016, he performed "Bridge over Troubled Water" at the 2016 Democratic National Convention.58 Songwriting In an in-depth interview reprinted in American Songwriter, Simon discusses the craft of songwriting with music journalist Tom Moon. In the interview, Simon explains the basic themes in his songwriting: love, family, social commentary, etc., as well as the overarching messages of religion, spirituality, and God in his lyrics. Simon goes on in the interview to explain the process of how he goes about writing songs, "The music always precedes the words. The words often come from the sound of the music and eventually evolve into coherent thoughts. Or incoherent thoughts. Rhythm plays a crucial part in the lyric-making as well. It's like a puzzle to find the right words to express what the music is saying."59 Projects Music for Broadway In the late 1990s, Simon wrote and produced a Broadway musical called The Capeman, which lost $11 million during its 1998 run. In April 2008, the Brooklyn Academy of Music celebrated Paul Simon's works, and dedicated a week to Songs From the Capeman with a good portion of the show's songs performed by a cast of singers and the Spanish Harlem Orchestra. Simon himself appeared during the BAM shows, performing "Trailways Bus" and "Late In the Evening". In August 2010, The Capeman was staged for three nights in the Delacorte Theatre in New York's Central Park. The production was directed by Diane Paulus and produced in conjunction with the Public Theater.60 Film and television Simon has also dabbled in acting. He played music producer Tony Lacey, a supporting character, in the 1977 Woody Allen feature film Annie Hall. He wrote and starred in 1980's One Trick Pony as Jonah Levin, a journeyman rock and roller. Simon also wrote all the songs in the film. Paul Simon also appeared on The Muppet Show (the only episode to use only the songs of one songwriter, Simon). In 1990, he played the character of—appropriately enough—Simple Simon on the Disney Channel TV movie, Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme. In 1978, Simon made a cameo appearance in the movie, The Rutles: All You Need Is Cash. He has been the subject of two films by Jeremy Marre, the first on Graceland, the second on The Capeman. On November 18, 2008, Simon was a guest on The Colbert Report promoting his book Lyrics 1964–2008. After an interview with Stephen Colbert, Simon performed "American Tune". Simon performed a Stevie Wonder song at the White House in 2009 at an event honoring Wonder's musical career and contributions. In May 2009, The Library of Congress: Paul Simon and Friends Live Concert was released on DVD, via Shout! Factory. The PBS concert was recorded in 2007. In April 2011 Simon was confirmed to appear at the Glastonbury music festival in England. Saturday Night Live Simon has appeared on Saturday Night Live (SNL), either as host or musical guest, 14 times. On one appearance in the late 1980s, he worked with his political namesake, Illinois Senator Paul Simon.61 Simon's most recent SNL appearance on a Saturday night was on the March 9, 2013 episode hosted by Justin Timberlake as a member of the Five-Timers Club. In one SNL skit from 1986 (when he was promoting Graceland), Simon plays himself, waiting in line with a friend to get into a movie. He amazes his friend by remembering intricate details about prior meetings with passers-by, but draws a complete blank when approached by Art Garfunkel, despite the latter's numerous memory prompts. Simon appeared alongside George Harrison as musical guest on the Thanksgiving Day episode of SNL (November 20, 1976). The two performed "Here Comes the Sun" and "Homeward Bound" together, while Simon performed "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" solo earlier in the show. On that episode, Simon opened the show performing "Still Crazy After All These Years" in a turkey outfit, since Thanksgiving was the following week. About halfway through the song, Simon tells the band to stop playing because of his embarrassment. After giving a frustrating speech to the audience, he leaves the stage, backed by applause. Lorne Michaels positively greets him backstage, but Simon is still upset, yelling at him because of the humiliating turkey outfit. This is one of SNL's most played sketches. Simon closed the 40th anniversary SNL show on February 15, 2015, with a performance of "Still Crazy After All These Years," sans turkey outfit. Simon also played a snippet of "I've Just Seen a Face" with Sir Paul McCartney during the special's introductory sequence. On September 29, 2001, Simon made a special appearance on the first SNL to air after the September 11, 2001 attacks. On that show, he performed "The Boxer" to the audience and the NYC firefighters and police officers. He is also a friend of former SNL star Chevy Chase, who appeared in his video for "You Can Call Me Al" lip synching the song while Simon looks disgruntled and mimes backing vocals and the playing of various instruments beside him. Chase would also appear in Simon's 1991 video for the song "Proof" alongside Steve Martin. He is a close friend of SNL producer Lorne Michaels, who produced the 1977 TV show The Paul Simon Special, as well as the Simon and Garfunkel concert in Central Park four years later. Simon and Lorne Michaels were the subjects of a 2006 episode of the Sundance Channel documentary series, Iconoclasts. Awards and honors Kennedy center honors logo.gif Reverse of the 2007 Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song medal awarded to Paul Simon Simon has won 12 Grammy Awards (one of them a Lifetime Achievement Award) and five Album of the Year Grammy nominations, the most recent for You're the One in 2001. He is one of only five artists to have won the Grammy Award for Album of the Year more than once as the main credited artist. In 1998 he was entered in the Grammy Hall of Fame for the Simon & Garfunkel album Bridge over Troubled Water. He received an Oscar nomination for the song "Father and Daughter" in 2002. He is also a two-time inductee into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame; as a solo artist in 2001, and in 1990 as half of Simon & Garfunkel. In 2001, Simon was honored as MusiCares Person Of The Year. The following year, he was one of the five recipients of the annual Kennedy Center Honors, the nation's highest tribute to performing and cultural artists. In 2005, Simon was saluted as a BMI Icon at the 53rd Annual BMI Pop Awards. Simon's songwriting catalog has earned 39 BMI Awards including multiple citations for "Bridge over Troubled Water," "Mrs. Robinson," "Scarborough Fair" and "The Sound of Silence". As of 2005, he has amassed nearly 75 million broadcast airplays, according to BMI surveys.62 In 2006, Simon was selected by Time Magazine as one of the "100 People Who Shaped the World." In 2007, Simon received the first annual Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song. (Stevie Wonder and Paul McCartney followed in 2009 and 2010.) Named in honor of George and Ira Gershwin, this new award recognizes the profound and positive effect of popular music on the world's culture. On being notified of the honor, Simon said, "I am grateful to be the recipient of the Gershwin Prize and doubly honored to be the first. I look forward to spending an evening in the company of artists I admire at the award ceremony in May. I can think of a few who have expressed my words and music far better than I. I'm excited at the prospect of that happening again. It's a songwriter's dream come true." Among the performers who paid tribute to Simon were Stevie Wonder, Alison Krauss, Jerry Douglas, Lyle Lovett, James Taylor, Dianne Reeves, Marc Anthony, Yolanda Adams, and Ladysmith Black Mambazo. The event was professionally filmed and broadcast and is now available as Paul Simon and Friends. In 2010, Simon received an honorary degree from Brandeis University, where he performed "The Boxer" at the main commencement ceremony. In October 2011, Simon was inducted into the American Academy of Arts and Science. At the induction ceremony, he performed "American Tune." In 2012, Simon was awarded the Polar Music Prize.63 Personal life When Simon moved to England in 1964, he met Kathleen Mary "Kathy" Chitty (born 1947) on April 12, 1964, at the first English folk club he played, Railway Inn Folk Club in Brentwood, Essex, where Chitty worked part-time selling tickets. She was 17, he was 22, and they fell in love. Later that year they visited the U.S. together, touring around mainly by bus.64 Kathy returned to England on her own with Simon returning to her some weeks later. When Simon returned to the U.S. with the growing success of "The Sound of Silence", Kathy, who was quite shy,65 wanted no part of the success and fame that awaited Simon and they split.66 She is mentioned by name in at least two of his songs: "Kathy's Song" and "America," and is referred to in "Homeward Bound" and "The Late Great Johnny Ace." There is a photo of Simon and Kathy on the cover of The Paul Simon Songbook. Simon has been married three times, first to Peggy Harper in late autumn 1969. They had son Harper Simon in 1972 and divorced in 1975. The song "Train in the Distance," from Simon's 1983 album Hearts and Bones, is about this relationship.67 Simon's 1972 song "Run That Body Down," from his second solo album, casually mentions both himself and his then-wife ("Peg") by name. His second marriage, from 1983 to 1984, was to actress and author Carrie Fisher to whom he proposed after a New York Yankees game.67 The song "Hearts and Bones" was written about this relationship. The song "Graceland" is also thought to be about seeking solace from the end of this relationship by taking a road trip.68 A year after divorcing, Simon and Fisher resumed their relationship for several years. His third wife is folk singer Edie Brickell, 24 years his junior, whom he married on May 30, 1992. They have three children: Adrian, Lulu, and Gabriel.69 Paul Simon and his younger brother, Eddie Simon, founded the Guitar Study Center in New York City.70 The Guitar Study Center later became part of The New School in New York City.71 Philanthropy Simon is a proponent of music education for children. In 1970, after recording his "Bridge Over Troubled Water", at the invitation of the NYU's Tisch School of the Arts, Simon held auditions for a young songwriter's workshop. Advertised in the Village Voice, the auditions brought hundreds of hopefuls to perform for Simon. Among the six teenage songwriters Simon selected for tutelage were Melissa Manchester, Tommy Mandel and rock/beat poet Joe Linus, with Maggie and Terre Roche (the Roche Sisters), who later sang back-up for Simon, joining the workshop in progress through an impromptu appearance. Simon invited the six teens to experience recording at Columbia studios with engineer Roy Halee at the board. During these sessions, Bob Dylan was downstairs recording the album Self-Portrait, which included a version of Simon's "The Boxer". Violinist Isaac Stern also visited the group with a CBS film crew, speaking to the young musicians about lyrics and music after Joe Linus performed his song "Circus Lion" for Stern. Manchester later paid homage to Simon, on her recorded song, "Ode to Paul." Other younger musicians Simon has mentored include Nick Laird-Clowes, who later co-founded the band the Dream Academy. Laird-Clowes has credited Simon with helping to shape the band's biggest hit, "Life in a Northern Town".72 In 2003, Simon signed on as an official supporter of Little Kids Rock, a nonprofit organization that provides free musical instruments and free lessons to children in public schools throughout the U.S. He sits on the organization's board of directors as an honorary member. Simon is also a major benefactor and one of the co-founders, with Dr. Irwin Redlener, of the Children's Health Project and The Children's Health Fund7374 which started by creating specially equipped "buses" to take medical care to children in medically underserved areas, urban and rural. Their first bus was in the impoverished South Bronx of New York City, but they now operate in 12 states, including on the Gulf Coast. It has expanded greatly, partnering with major hospitals, local public schools and medical schools and advocating policy for children's health and medical care. In May 2012, Paul Simon performed at a benefit dinner for the Turkana Basin Institute in New York City, raising more than $2 million for Richard Leakey's research institute in Africa.75 Discography Main article: Paul Simon discography See also: Simon & Garfunkel discography This discography does not include compilation albums, concert albums, or work with Simon and Garfunkel. Simon's solo concert albums often have songs he originally recorded with Simon and Garfunkel, and many Simon and Garfunkel concert albums contain songs Simon first recorded on solo albums. Finally, Paul Simon has a few songs that appear on compilation albums and nowhere else. For example, "Slip Slidin' Away" appears only on the compilation albums Negotiations and Love Songs (1988) and Greatest Hits, Etc. (1977). Studio solo albums The Paul Simon Songbook (1965) Paul Simon (1972) There Goes Rhymin' Simon (1973) Still Crazy After All These Years (1975) One-Trick Pony (1980) Hearts and Bones (1983) Graceland (1986) The Rhythm of the Saints (1990) Songs from The Capeman (1997) You're the One (2000) Surprise (2006) So Beautiful or So What (2011) Stranger to Stranger (2016) Filmography Title Year Credit(s) Role Notes The Graduate 1967 Songs by N/A With Art Garfunkel Shampoo 1975 Composer N/A Saturday Night Live 1975–2013 Performer Himself / Various 17 episodes Annie Hall 1977 Actor Tony Lacey All You Need Is Cash 1978 Actor Paul Simon Television film One-Trick Pony 1980 Actor, writer, composer Jonah The Statue of Liberty 1985 Composer N/A Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme 1990 Actor Simple Simon Television film Millennium 1999 Actor John Dryden Episode: "Via Dolorosa" The Wild Thornberrys Movie 2002 Composer N/A The Great Buck Howard 2008 Actor Grateful Old Performer Actor The Life and Times of Allen Ginsberg Deluxe Set 2008 Composer N/A Documentary Henry & Me 2014 Actor Thurmon Munson (voice) Portlandia 2015 Actor Paul Simon Episode: "You Can Call Me Al" Horace and Pete 2016 Theme music composer, actor Customer Actor Work on Broadway Rock 'n Roll! The First 5,000 Years (1982) – revue – featured songwriter for "Mrs. Robinson" Asinamali! (1987) – play – co-producer Mike Nichols and Elaine May: Together Again on Broadway (1992) – concert – performer The Capeman (1998) – composer, co-lyricist and music arranger – Tony Nomination for Best Original Score The Graduate (2002) – play – featured songwriter See also List of songs written by Paul Simon Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits. Billboard Books. ISBN 0-8230-7677-6. References 1.Jump up ^ Bronson p. 428 2.Jump up ^ "Episodes: Paul Simon". American Masters. Public Broadcasting Service. Retrieved December 6, 2009. 3.Jump up ^ Ruhlmann, William. "Paul Simon: Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved December 8, 2009. 4.Jump up ^ "Grammy Award Winners". Grammy.com. Archived from the original on December 9, 2009. Retrieved December 6, 2009. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Biography and Timeline: Paul Simon". Inductees. Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. 6.Jump up ^ Tyrangiel, Josh (May 8, 2006). "Paul Simon". Time. Retrieved April 4, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "93: Paul Simon". Rolling Stone. 23 November 2011. 8.Jump up ^ "8: Paul Simon". Rolling Stone. August 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon: The Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song". Public Broadcasting Service. Retrieved December 6, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ Hochschild, Rob. "Honorary Doctorate Recipients". Retrieved May 17, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "Board of Trustees". Archived from the original on May 11, 2012. Retrieved May 17, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Monitor". Entertainment Weekly (1176/1177): 34. Oct 14–21, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "jewornotjew - Paul Simon". March 19, 2008. Retrieved August 30, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "The open Paul Simon biography". paul-simon.info. 2012-10-29. 15.Jump up ^ Kingston 1996, p. 1. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d Dawidoff, Nicholas. "Paul Simons' Restless Journey," Rolling Stone, May 12, 2011, pp. 54–63 17.Jump up ^ Old Friends: Live on Stage live concert DVD and CD, the spoken introduction to "Hey Schoolgirl". 18.Jump up ^ "Notable Alumni". Alpha Epsilon Pi. Retrieved 23 January 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Paul Simon, Speech given upon induction to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Cleveland, 2003. 20.Jump up ^ David Fricke, in the leaflet accompaniment to the Simon and Garfunkel 1997 album "Old Friends" 21.Jump up ^ "Simon & Garfunkel – Kraft Music Hall 1968 Part 2 of 3". YouTube. January 3, 1968. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Humphries, Patrick. The Boy in the Bubble, p.96. 23.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon News on Yahoo! Music". Music.yahoo.com. July 31, 2004. Archived from the original on April 4, 2005. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ McCusker, John. "The sun shined at New Orleans Jazz Fest, even if Simon and Garfunkel's harmonies didn't". The Times-Picayune. NOLA.com. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ The Associated Press (1987-02-03). "Paul Simon Removed From U.N. Boycott List". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2016-07-14. 26.Jump up ^ Denselow, Robin (2012-04-19). "Paul Simon's Graceland: the acclaim and the outrage". the Guardian. Retrieved 2016-07-14. 27.Jump up ^ Wishful Drinking – Google Books. Books.google.com. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ "whizzo.ca". whizzo.ca. Archived from the original on September 24, 2010. Retrieved October 15, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ "Bob Dylan and Paul Simon: A mismatch made in heaven? by Seth Rogovoy". Berkshireweb.com. Archived from the original on July 20, 2011. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 30.Jump up ^ LOLA OGUNNAIKE (March 4, 2004). "Sex, Drugs and Ego: A Music Mogul's Swath of Destruction; A Deposed President of CBS Records Chronicles His Debauchery and Detox". New York Times. Retrieved October 27, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Public Affairs Office (July 2, 2007). "Paul Simon To Be Awarded First Annual Gershwin Prize for Popular Song by Library of Congress". Library of Congress. Retrieved March 2, 2007. 32.Jump up ^ Public Affairs Office (April 23, 2007). "Star-Studded Lineup Confirmed for Library of Congress Concert Honoring Gershwin Prize Recipient Paul Simon". Library of Congress. Retrieved July 2, 2007. 33.Jump up ^ Lorentzen, Amy. "Simon campaigns in Iowa for Dodd," Associated Press news article as printed in The Advocate of Stamford, Connecticut, with the words "Simon, who lives in New Canaan" added by editors at The Advocate. The words are not found in other versions of the article printed elsewhere, July 7, 2007 34.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Paul Simon May Record with Bob Dylan, Taking Catalog Back to Sony". Showbiz411. March 31, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ Simon, Paul (October 27, 2010). "Book Review – Finishing The Hat – By Stephen Sondheim". The New York Times. 36.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon, catalog and track list". Concordmusicgroup.com. April 12, 2011. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ Boilen, Bob (November 16, 2010). "Premiere: New Music From Paul Simon : All Songs Considered Blog". NPR. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "Includes complete recording of "Getting Ready for Christmas Day"". Oldweirdamerica.wordpress.com. November 6, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ "Live performance by Paul Simon on The Colbert Report". Colbertnation.com. July 11, 2011. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon Surprise Oprah with a Special Performance – Video". Oprah.com. September 13, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon Concert Tour Starts April 15th! | The Official Paul Simon Site". Paulsimon.com. Retrieved June 5, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ Shanahan, Mark; Goldstein, Beth (February 26, 2012). "Leonard Cohen and Chuck Berry celebrated at the JFK Library". The Boston Globe. Archived from the original on February 29, 2012. Retrieved March 1, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ Hochschild, Rob. "Honorary Degree Recipients". Retrieved May 17, 2012. 44.Jump up ^ "Berklee Board of Trustees". Archived from the original on May 11, 2012. Retrieved May 17, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon's Graceland – official website". Retrieved Feb 9, 2013. 46.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon Looks Back on the Anniversary of the Amazing "Graceland"". Retrieved 9 February 2013. 47.Jump up ^ Paddock, Barry; Marcius, Chelsia Rose; Siemaszko, Corky (December 19, 2012). "Paul Simon sings at funeral of Sandy Hook heroine teacher Victoria Leigh Soto as Newtown lays to rest another hero school staffer and four slain students". New York Daily News. Retrieved December 19, 2012. "Simon sang 'The Sound of Silence,' the favorite song of Soto, who was the teacher who shielded students from Adam Lanza's bullets." 48.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon Surprise Guest At Sting's Atlantic City Concert". June 26, 2013. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 49.Jump up ^ Graff, Gary (10 February 2014). "Paul Simon and Sting Q&A: Tour Mates on Shared Music DNA and Future 'Writing'". Billboard. Retrieved 24 November 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Sting & Paul Simon: On Stage Together - Second & Final Perth Show Added!". Sting.com. 10 July 2014. Retrieved 24 November 2014. 51.Jump up ^ "Sting & Paul Simon: On Stage Together – Final New Zealand Show Confirmed!". Sting.com. 25 August 2014. Retrieved 24 November 2014. 52.Jump up ^ "BELFAST DATE ADDED FOR 'PAUL SIMON & STING: ON STAGE TOGETHER' 2015 EUROPEAN TOUR". PaulSimon.com. 13 November 2014. Retrieved 24 November 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "Billy Joel Concert Setlist at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale on August 4, 2015". Setlist.fm. Retrieved 2016-06-03. 54.Jump up ^ Kreps, Daniel (2015-09-12). "Watch Stephen Colbert, Paul Simon Perform as Troubled Waters". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2016-06-03. 55.Jump up ^ Greene, Andy (2016-02-22). "Paul Simon Plots Expansive Tour Ahead of New Album 'Stranger to Stranger'". Rolling Stone. 56.Jump up ^ Greene, Andy (2016-04-07). "Inside Paul Simon's Genre-Bending New Album 'Stranger to Stranger'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2016-06-03. 57.Jump up ^ Brandle, Lars (June 30, 2016). "Paul Simon Hints at Retirement: 'I Am Going to See What Happens If I let Go'". Billboard. Retrieved July 29, 2016. 58.Jump up ^ Johnson, Ted (July 25, 2016). "Paul Simon, Demi Lovato to Perform on Opening Night of Democratic Convention". Retrieved July 26, 2016. 59.Jump up ^ "Interview: Paul Simon Discusses Songwriter And Songwriting". American Songwriter. Retrieved June 1, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Brantley, Ben (18 August 2010). "'Capeman' Outdoors, Starring the City". The New York Times. Retrieved 24 November 2014. 61.Jump up ^ Former Sen. Paul Simon Dies Archived August 31, 2006, at the Wayback Machine. Fox News 62.Jump up ^ "3 Doors Down, Lil Jon, EMI Top BMI Pop Awards; Paul Simon Honored as Icon". bmi.com. Retrieved September 27, 2010. 63.Jump up ^ "Paul Simon : Polar Music Prize". Polar Music Prize. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 64.Jump up ^ Jackson, Laura. Paul Simon: The Definitive Biography (Citadel Press, 2004), ISBN 978-0-8065-2539-6, p.65. 65.Jump up ^ Jackson, Laura. Paul Simon: The Definitive Biography, p.58. 66.Jump up ^ Jackson, Laura. Paul Simon: The Definitive Biography, p.95. 67.^ Jump up to: a b The open Paul Simon biography 68.Jump up ^ Miller, Michael (April 13, 2012). "Carrie Fisher: Self-acceptance run wild". Toledo Free Press. Retrieved May 16, 2012. 69.Jump up ^ "Celebrity daddies 2010". Today. MSNBC. January 3, 2011. 70.Jump up ^ "The Guitar Study Center", New York Magazine, September 17, 1973. 71.Jump up ^ "Guitar Study Center Contract Guarantees Union's Health Plan", Allegro magazine, Volume CII No. November 11, 2002, Local 802, American Federation of Musicians 72.Jump up ^ "at". Theacf.com. Archived from the original on July 25, 2011. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 73.Jump up ^ "CHF – The Children's Health Fund". Childrenshealthfund.org. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 74.Jump up ^ "Mobile health units bring medical care to homeless". Lubbockonline.com. Retrieved July 15, 2011. 75.Jump up ^ Eltman, Frank (May 26, 2012). "Scientist: Evolution debate will soon be history". News.yahoo.com. Retrieved June 5, 2012. BibliographyKingston, Victoria (1996). Simon and Garfunkel: the definitive biography. London: Sidgwick & Jackson. p. 308. ISBN 9780283062674. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Paul Simon. Official website for Paul Simon Paul Simon at the Internet Movie Database Talking about Paul Simon at Emory University (Videos) Audio interview with Paul Simon on the Sodajerker On Songwriting podcast Category:Paul Simon Category:1941 births Category:American acoustic guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American buskers Category:American male composers Category:American folk guitarists Category:American folk rock musicians Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:American pop guitarists Category:American male pop singers Category:American record producers Category:American rock songwriters Category:American rock singers Category:Brit Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish singers Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Living people Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Musicians from Newark, New Jersey Category:People from Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Queens College, City University of New York alumni Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Simon & Garfunkel Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:World music musicians Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Brooklyn Law School alumni Category:Gershwin Prize recipients Category:People from Montauk, New York Category:Jewish folk singers Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:American folk singers